


No Father Should..

by pinkdwellermask



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death, Dream Smp, Mentions of Blood, Not Beta Read, barely a happy ending tbh, because Man this bit made me feel things, no beta we die like wilbur :), november 16th war :(, very rushed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkdwellermask/pseuds/pinkdwellermask
Summary: No father should have to see their son like this.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, theyre family :(
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	No Father Should..

No father should have to see their son like this.

Wilbur was a broken man. Phil knew that much. Whatever happened between Wilbur and Tommy going off to this world and now, in the ruins of a stone room, it couldn’t have been good. He knew that much.

The air was filled with smoke and screams, the clashing of swords and explosions of fireworks and TNT. It choked him, ash and soot making itself home on his hands and in his lungs. In the lungs of his friends, his  _ family. _

Oh, if only he knew it would end this way, he would have visited sooner, would have  _ helped  _ sooner..

“It’s- it’s all gone..” Phil breathed out, brows furrowing as he looked back over at Wilbur - at his  _ son.  _ He could hear Tommy yelling at Techno in the distance. “Wilbur what- what did you  _ do?” _

There’s only a forced, choked laugh in response, as Wilbur climbs back up onto the ledge of what was once a room. If Phil looked close enough, he could still see the carvings of a man gone mad.

“My L’manburg, Phil!” Wilbur called, and though he called his fathers name his words were to no one in particular, his arms stretching out as a pained grin came onto his face. “My unfinished symphony! Forever unfinished!” His hands balled into fists as he stared out at the carnage in front of him, arms falling to his side as he turned to look Phil in the eyes.

Phil could see the tears prick in the corners of his eyes, probably stinging from the smoke, and he hated that expression on Wilburs face. He hated seeing his children upset, always have and always will, no matter how far gone they are.

“Wil,” Phil starts, reaching to rest a hand on Wilbur’s shoulder, only to get a sword shoved to him, shining blue in the clouds of smoke. He felt his heart sink, he felt his skin crawl, mind going blank as Wilbur cut him off.

“Kill me, Phil.”

No father should live past their children. 

No father should have to see his son break down right in front of him, and no father should have to hear his own son beg him, plead with him to kill him, right there, see? Everyone wants it, don’t they? Just look at them, Phil, they want this.

But they don’t, not really. And Phil doesn’t want this either.

“Kill me,” Wilbur pleads as he takes Phils hands and wraps them around the sword's handle.

“Kill me,” Wilbur pleads again, as he looks at Phil - his father, the one who still, despite everything, had promised to be there for him - in his eyes.

“I can't,” Phil says, voice oh so close to cracking right then and there.

“Do it, kill me, stab me, murder me-”

“I- I cant, Wilbur, you’re my  **_son!_ ** You’re- no matter what you do or- or what you’ve done, you’re still my son!”

Phil begs him to stop, to sit down and just breathe for a moment, breathe despite the suffocating air, despite the smell of something copper around them, despite the room crumbling around them and the world crumbling right along with it. Despite, despite, despite.

But he doesn’t take no for an answer, and the sick scent of copper fills the air even stronger than before.

No father should have to hold his son as he chokes on his own blood. 

No father should have to mutter apologies while holding his son close to him, brushing his fingers through knotted hair that smells faintly of gunpowder. 

No father should have to hear his son's last words be a confession of a traitor, and a final “I love you, dad.”

No father should have to watch his son's life fade from his eyes, should feel his body go limp in his arms, should lose a son so soon, so soon so soon.

No father should have to burden the guilt, the blood of his son on his hands.

Even as Wilburs body fades like the bodies of others always do at death, even as Phil hear his name called out by his remaining son - because while he still considers Techno a son, he doubts Tehno considers him a father - and even as the world around him seems to come to a stop… he doesn’t let that stop him.

Wiping his eyes, he stands and looks out to the crowd outside, eyeing Techno from a distance. He calls a warning -  _ traitor,  _ he calls,  _ eight withers _ \- and he joins the fight.

But he wouldn’t fully watch the deadly creature his son spawns, no, not really. He divides his attention to his remaining family, jumping in to protect them, yelling out tips to fight these withers - because he’s done so many times, now, it’s almost a chore - and making sure they stay out of range when hurt. He can't bear to see them hurt, no, not again.

Because no father should have to watch his children fight a battle they don’t know if they can win, a battle with such high stakes. 

No father should have to watch his children die.

And as a father, Phil promised to himself he wasn’t going to lose any more of his children.

No father should, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> so. november 16th streams, huh?
> 
> ok so this is Extremely rushed but this part of the november 16th war made me FEEL THINGS and i wanted to write out my interpritation of it. dadza moments :(
> 
> uhhmmm as usual, comments are nice and appreciated, ily, if you know me no you dont <3 and um. :)
> 
> [i have a tumblr now, come say hi!!](https://pinkdwellermask.tumblr.com/)


End file.
